Faceless
by xSweetVenomx
Summary: Lizzie was never the wild one. That is until she meets some new friends. The new Lizzie now does drugs and lives for sex. She now lives the life of an over the edge teenager. Read to find out what happens to the now addicted Lizzie.
1. Chapter 1

_This is not my first fanfiction story. It is however, my first Lizzie McGuire story. I will warn you that I have changed the characters a bit. I made them a bit more edgy. So please enjoy! And no, I do not own Lizzie McGuire, but this story line belongs to me. If you steal it, then you're dead! Muahaha. 0.o_

Lizzie awoke with the sun shining on her face. The birds outside her window were singing beautifully and for a brief moment...she smiled. Turning towards her clock, she sighed deeply realizing it was Monday morning. The end of her weekend, and the beginning of school.

Her weekend had been fun. For once, she had no homework, so she spent the two wonderful days with Gordo and Miranda, her two best friends. They had went bowling on Saturday, and then decided to watch a movie at the mall on Sunday. Nothing over the edge, but Lizzie enjoyed calm events. It was never in her nature to be wild after all. Getting off her bed and looking in her full length mirror, Lizzie smiled. She was never a big fan of her looks. But she knew she was pretty. Over the years her body had matured. So now she truly looked like the 17 year old that she was. She had always felt left behind with Kate flaunting her body all the time. Even Miranda knew how to flaunt it. But being Lizzie, she stayed conservative and innocent. She liked it that way anyway. Lizzie looked at her messy hair. She had let it grown to her mid back and recently dyed it brown, and it looked beautiful on her. She always hated fitting the part of a dumb blonde, so she thought a change was in need.

Lizzie made her way to the washroom quietly. She wasn't sure if her parents were awake yet and she didn't want to make any noise. After brushing her teeth and getting dressed, she made her way downstairs. Usually her mother was there making breakfast. But now that Lizzie and Matt (her younger brother) were older, she had made the decision to let them make breakfast for themselves. So Lizzie figured that her parents were still upstairs and that Matt was still sleeping, as usual. She poured herself a bowl of cereal, not in the mood to have a BIG breakfast. Sighing deeply, she thought of what her day at school was going to be like. As usual she would hang out with Gordo and Miranda. As usual Kate and Ethan would be making out in front of their lockers. She almost gagged on her cereal just thinking about it. They had no respect for anyone at all, they really didn't care who was watching...Ugh so gross. But Lizzie's pretty face soon frowned. She knew the only reason she thought that way was because she had no one to call her own. Gordo had once had a crush on her. But it was really too awkward being his girlfriend. So they opted for staying friends. It was better for everyone that way.

After taking one last bite of her breakfast, Lizzie got up and placed it into the sink. Quickly grabbing her purse and slipping on her shoes, she went to the bottom of the steps and yelled very loudly "MATT, TIME TO WAKE UP!." She smiled happily to herself, knowing that her loud voice probably woke him up. Humming quietly to herself, she stepped outside into the sunshine and made her way to school.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay as some of you may have noticed...I'm a bit confused on the genres for this story. I haven't done this in so long. So got any tips? Then please mail them to me or whatever._

_Once again, I do not own Lizzie McGuire. This is just totally made up for your enjoyment. Thank you._

Lizzie turned up the volume on her ipod mini. She loved listening to music on her way to school and was thankful for receiving an ipod for her 17th birthday. Opening the doors to her school, her nose was soon assaulted by the familiar smell. Old French fries and bad B.O. Not a good combination. Walking up the steps to the second floor, she passed familiar faces that smiled briefly towards her. Smiling back, the only thing Lizzie wanted to do was make it to her locker. Bypassing the usual hallway crowd, Lizzie finally reached her locker, but was dismayed to see Kate and Ethan sucking face against it. For a few seconds she just watched them. She noticed how Ethan had her pushed up against it; she saw how his big warm arms wrapped around Kate's waist. She saw the lust and love in their eyes. Oh how she wanted that for herself. Pushing those thoughts out of her head, she put on her pissed off face and approached them.

"Um excuse me, do you mind? That happens to be my locker." Lizzie had no fear in her

voice, she battled them before and she could always deal with it.

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie. Just relax, we'll be gone now." Ethan gave one of his killer smiles while saying this.

As Kate and Ethan walked away hand in hand, she heard Kate call her a bitch. 'Fucking ditz, who the hell does she think she is?' Lizzie cursed Kate under her breath. Her day had just started and already it was ruined by Kate.

Lizzie opened her locker and looked into her mini mirror. She saw that her face looked red because of the little confrontation. Taking out her powder, she began dabbing some onto the spots that needed it the most. In her mirror she saw that Miranda and Jason were approaching from behind. Jason was Miranda's boyfriend of one year now. They had met through a blind date set up by Lizzie and Gordo. Instantly they had hit it off and fell in love. They honestly were the perfect couple. So perfect that Lizzie sometimes wished she hadn't helped in the hookup. As they made their way over, she saw their happy smiling faces and decided to plaster a smile on her own.

"Hey Lizzie, whoa I absolutely love your new boots!" Miranda beamed at Lizzie's new Leather knee high boots.

"I know! Aren't they just awesome? Cost me 100 freaken dollars" Lizzie looked down at her boots while saying this. She had to admit, these boots were fabulous. They looked great on her.

At that moment, Jason put a comforting arm around Miranda's shoulders. And for a brief second they smiled at each other. Lizzie hated these moments. She always felt like the third wheel. Smiling at Jason, she decided that maybe he felt left out at times as well.

"So Jase, how's the band thing going?" Lizzie applauded herself on making the boy feel more comfortable in a girly conversation.

"Oh it's going great. We're getting pretty good. But then again, that means I can't spend all my time with my Manda" Taking this as their quo, Miranda leaned in for a kiss and Jason greatly returned the kiss.

Lizzie closed her eyes slowly as they kissed each other. Not that she found it disgusting. She was just jealous that Miranda had found love before her. She knew she was being a terrible friend, but she couldn't help it. She wanted Miranda to be happy of course. It just wasn't fair that Lizzie couldn't find any happiness as well. Opening her eyes again, she saw Miranda and Jason pull apart and smile at each other. She smiled at them both. If only they knew she was really hurting inside.

At that moment, Gordo made his way towards them.

"Hey, did you hear that Cleo Montez threw up in the water fountain?" Gordo asked with a smirk on his face.

"Nice to see you too, Gordo" Lizzie said as her face paled.

As Jason, Gordo, And Miranda chatted, Lizzie looked at her friends and noticed how much they changed.

Miranda was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. She had put red streaks in with her raven black hair. It was a little below her shoulders now. She had grown in height and was around 5"6 now. She always had a trim figure, but now it just looked so sexy on her. Her figure really showed now through the clothing she wore. She also had an eye brow piercing and a belly button piercing. Lizzie just wished she were that brave.

Gordo had also grown in height. He was a lot taller than herself and Miranda. His black curly hair had grown a bit, but he always cut it whenever it got to bushy. He was still skinny, but had recently started working out with Jason, and it showed. His style in clothes didn't change much. He still looked like the boy next door. Lizzie smiled. She loved how Gordo didn't change, it was a comfort to her.

Lizzie then eyed Jason. She'd known him for about a year and a half. At first she had a crush on him, but then she realized that they were really different from each other. Jason had shoulder length black hair. Through it he had green streaks. It looked like a tangled mess, but that's what some girls liked. Lizzie didn't know much about him. She did know that he was in a band called "Prep Killers". She had been to a few studio practices, but it didn't really appeal to her much. He was a good boyfriend to Miranda, she knew that much. He was really romantic, but also a badass when pushed.

Lizzie sighed and looked down at herself. Blue jean skirt that ended above her black knee high boots. 'God, why didn't I wear something shorter.' Making her way up, she wore a simple black t-shirt. Nothing interesting. Lizzie cursed herself under her breath.

"Yo earth to Lizzie!" Gordo waved his hand in front of Lizzie's face.

"Oh, Did you say something?" Lizzie was so embarrassed. She didn't realize that her friends had been talking to her. She really needed to stop thinking too hard so early in the morning.

"Um yeah, we asked if you were going to the Digital Bean today after school with us" Miranda asked looking curiously at Lizzie.

"Hmm, yeah sure I guess. I'll meet you guys there after school" Lizzie gave a brief smile to let her friends know that she was up for it.

Just then the bell rang. Waving bye to her friends, Lizzie picked up her bag and made her way to first period. At first she was unaware that Miranda had been walking beside her.

"So everything okay Lizzie? You looked kinda out of it there." Miranda smiled softly.

"You worry too much Miranda, I'm fine. What do you expect? It's so early in the morning and I'm just tired, that's all" Lizzie gave back a smile. Why couldn't her friends just mind their own business sometimes?

"Okay, I'll see you at lunch then. Ciao" Miranda waved bye and went off into the other direction.

Lizzie snorted. 'Yeah, as if you'll even notice me when your sucking face with Jason' she thought. Lizzie pushed her nasty thoughts out of her mind and breathed deeply as she entered her first period class.


	3. Chapter 3

_Remember kids...Reviews make people happy! Thanks to all those who like the story so far, I'll keep updating everyday. Promise._

Lizzie hesitantly turned the knob of the door. Her first period class awaited just behind this wooden door. As she entered, she swiftly walked towards her desk, which wasn't far, because it was in the front row. Taking out her pencil case, she retrieved a pencil and eraser and waited for the teacher to begin his lesson.

"Okay class, settle down. Thank you...Yesterday, we had just finished reading chapters three and four in the History text book. Now, can anyone explain to me why Hitler was so respected?

Lizzie slowly raised her hand and waited to be noticed.

"Yes Miss. McGuire? Do you know the answer?" Mr. Aleck smiled. He knew she knew the answer...She always did.

"Well Mr. Aleck. I don't really believe Hitler was respected. Well call it what you want, but I believe he only got this "respect" because he intentionally placed fear in people. In other words, he thought that if people saw the bad things he did, then no one would cross him." Lizzie smiled. She was pleased with her answer. Her wording was a bit off, but she was always nervous speaking when her class was quietly listening.

Mr. Aleck's eyes twinkled. "That is correct Miss. McGuire, good job."

As Mr. Aleck trailed on with the lesson, Lizzie looked towards the back of the class room. She noticed Kate, Claire, and a couple of their other air head friends giggling noisily. Sensing that someone was watching them, the giggling girls looked towards Lizzie. All at once Kate mouthed the word "Whore" and smirked. Her friends took notice and exploded with laughter. Claire even joined in and mouthed the word "bitch".

Lizzie quickly turned back towards the front of the room. Anger boiled at the pit of her stomach and she wanted more then anything to lash out at them. 'Morons, how immature can they get? Mouthing profanity towards me, ugh dumb bitches.' Lizzie fumed as she began scribbling down the notes from the board. Her head ached with anger and frustration as the girls kept on giggling. 'Why do they even hate me? God, I didn't do anything to them at all. I bet they just like picking on me for no damn reason, well I'm not going to take ...'

Lizzie's thoughts were soon cut off as she felt Larry poking her in the arm. She looked towards him and her eyes showed that she was not in the mood for any bullshit. Larry quickly picked up on that and decided to just ask her for an extra pencil.

"Mine broke" He smiled nervously.

"Here" Lizzie handed him the pencil but didn't return the smile, she just lowered her head and continued writing.

Larry was the same. Lizzie wasn't sure if that were good or bad. Though he did decide to change his shirt regularly now. Many people thought the shirt change was forced by his mother, but they were never sure. He still had pale white skin and pitch black (greasy) hair. Lizzie wasn't sure if this was gross, or if she should be comforted by it. Not many people she knew stayed the same. Kate for example: Kate still had her blonde hair, but it was longer...and a lot softer looking. Every girl wanted her hair. Her wardrobe changed greatly, anyone would have noticed. She now wore tight jeans and small little tops. Over her jeans you could usually see her hot pink thong. When she wore skirts, she made sure they were short enough to turn heads. Her high heels had grown in inches, making sure she looked as tall as a model. Even Kate's face had changed a bit. Her perfect eye brows were arched. Her makeup always looked fresh. And lastly, she always smelled like a garden. No wonder guys liked her so much.

Lizzie sighed as she thought of her changing peers. Why hadn't she changed along with them? Was she destined to look this way forever? She knew she didn't look bad, but she also knew that she didn't look "hot" or "edgy". She was just "Safe McGuire".

Mr. Aleck began speaking to the class again. As he did, Lizzie studied him.

He was a new teacher, and was young. She guessed he was around the age 28. He had light brown hair, cut short. His soft brown eyes were all the rage, and she knew many girls in the class had crushes on him. Why wouldn't they? He rarely wore suits. He usually wore jeans and a dress shirt. He was pretty much open minded. Lizzie knew this because after class, many students went to speak with him. Not usually about school work, but mostly about problems that were going on in their lives. He was always there for his students, and Lizzie tucked away that information for future use.

Lizzie looked up at the clock and saw that there was only five minutes left. She began packing up her things when she sadly remembered that she had Photography next period. She didn't have anything against it really...It's just that her teacher always gave her low marks for her photos. She always got comments like "It could be better", "Use a bit more edge", "Don't be afraid to take wild pictures".

In other words, her photos were boring as hell. And everyone knew it.

The bell rang and students began filing out of the classroom. Lizzie slung her bag over her shoulder and entered the crowded hallway. While walking down the hallway, from the corner of her eye she saw Kate jump on Ethan as they embraced in a deep kiss.

'They just don't care who sees them. Damn attention seekers' Lizzie knew where Kate and Ethan were going. They usually skipped their second period class to smoke outside. She had watched them once, while waiting for her mother to come pick her up because she wasn't feeling well. All the losers just stood out front and puffed on their ciggs. Lizzie wasn't stupid though, she knew most of them preferred weed.

Lizzie made her way to the Photography room. She entered and sat down at her seat. This room didn't have desks. It just had long tables so the students could sit beside each other. The teacher's desk was near the front door, and on the right of her desk was the dark room. Lizzie had been afraid of the dark room at first. Who wouldn't be? On first entering, it seemed as though you were blind. It took a couple of minutes for your eyes to adjust. Lizzie waited patiently for her teacher to tell them what to do. Her teacher, Mrs. Allen, usually waited ten minutes before beginning. Her students were usually late, and she hated repeating herself twice. Lizzie drummed her fingers against the table. She heard a commotion outside the door but couldn't see anything. Mrs. Allen got up to see what it was about. Lizzie sighed. As usual, it was probably two students beating the shit out of each other. Nothing new.

Lizzie waited for her peers to enter the class. Mrs. Allen had come back and her face was red. Sure enough there had been a fight.

As students began piling in, Lizzie felt relieved. She never did like being in a class alone with Mrs. Allen. Finally Miranda entered and went over to Lizzie.

"Hey, did ya see that fight?" Miranda began smiling

"No, I couldn't see it from here, who was it anyway?"

"Trisha and Casey" Miranda seemed a bit too happy mentioning their names.

"Oh wow seriously? That's so weird. I thought they were like soo close. Like best friends or whatever." Miranda saw the shock on Lizzie's face and smiled softly.

"Situations change Lizzie...And so do people."

"How right you are Miranda"

_Yoo. Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews always rock my socks. Ciao!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm still thinking about how long this story will be. I plan on it being a long one. My previous fan fiction was about Inuyasha. It's under the name Scorpian73...I think. It's called Bad Obsession. If you like this story, then you might enjoy that one. However it's not finished. I'm not sure if I'll be continuing on that story. Thanks again for the reviews. Oh yeah, I also accept constructive criticism. Please tell me if I made a mistake somewhere or if there was something you didn't like. Not that I would change my story...But it's still nice to know what the readers really think. Thanks. _

As Mrs. Allen droned on and on about pinhole cameras, Lizzie and Miranda chatted quietly. Through out the course of their friendship, they had already experienced betrayal and fights. So when one now occurred...It was really no big deal. They weren't like middle school children anymore. They dealt with fights calmly and maturely. Neither of them realized just how much their friendship had blossomed.

Miranda liked this new mature friendship. She was always up for a badass pillow fight now and again, but she liked the fact that she knew her relationship with Lizzie was rock solid. She knew her best friend would be there to catch her.

The same went for Lizzie. She liked having this mature relationship. But she wasn't so sure that Miranda was there for her anymore. She'd been so caught up in her relationship that they hardly had any time for each other. Miranda was always with Jason, or always talking about him. Either way, it was a drag.

As their conversation moved along, they soon started talking about sex. Lizzie always felt a bit uncomfortable about this subject, seeing as she was still a virgin and all. But as Miranda spoke, she realized that her best friend sounded like a pro.

"Haha, whoa slow down Miranda. You could talk forever on the subject of sex, you sound like a pro." Lizzie giggled.

"Ha..hrm well... I don't know, I guess I've had some experience." Miranda waited for Lizzie's reaction and knew it wasn't going to be good.

"The hell Miranda! You did IT and you didn't even tell me? What the hell. With who did you do it with? How many damn times? Fuck I don't believe this. How could you keep this from me!" Lizzie's face began to turn red as she felt the anger growing inside her.

"Chill Lizzie. It's no biggie really. I did it with Jason last summer. Look I was going to tell you, but I wasn't sure if you even WANTED to know...Like I just didn't think you'd be interested and all." Miranda felt guilty for not letting her life long friend know about her intimate summer.

"No biggie? How can you possibly think that it's no biggie? You had sex Miranda! The least you could have done was tell me about it. I mean, here I am ...Virgin fucking Mary. And there you are, fucking the pants off your boyfriend.

Miranda could tell that Lizzie was ashamed of still being a virgin. Miranda didn't really care if she was a virgin or not...The summer sex just sort of happened. She blushed ...knowing that it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Pushing her perverted thoughts out of her mind, Miranda placed her arm around Lizzie's shoulder.

"Look Lizzie, I didn't think it was a big deal anymore. It was when we were younger. But I've sort of realized that EVERYONE has sex now...So why shouldn't I? We wore protection and everything, so there's no need to worry. But I am sorry for not telling you. And I know...that your time will come soon too. Don't be in such a rush to grow up with everyone else...Just be yourself and live in the now."

"Miranda, I am sick and tired of being the virgin goody good. Everyone expects me to get good marks and to do well at everything. I am so sick and tired of all these damn expectations. I mean...Don't you ever just...want to get out of here?" Lizzie focused on Miranda's deep brown eyes, waiting for her reply.

"What? Lizzie what do you mean? Get out of where?"

-"Oh I'm sorry, it seems we have interrupted Lizzie and Miranda's conversation." Mrs. Allen's piercing blue eyes twitched with annoyance. "Honestly girls, would you like to continue your conversation else where? Like say the office?"

"No Mrs. Allen. We're sorry, we won't interrupt again." Miranda apologized.

As the teacher continued on with her lesson, Miranda heard Lizzie sigh in relief. She knew she didn't like confrontation or trouble of any kind. Which is why they kept their mouths shut for the rest of the period...until her arrived that is.

He walked into the classroom without even knocking and everyone took notice right away. He wore a worn out leather jacket that needed some black polish badly, his blue baggy jeans had big metal chains coming out from every pocket. Lizzie wondered how he managed to keep his pants up with all that extra weight. His short black spikey hair was gelled to the max and was green at the tips.

The new stranger swiftly walked towards the teacher with long strides. He handed her a small folded up paper. Reading it quickly, Mrs. Allen directed him towards an empty seat.

"Alright kids. We have a new student here in our class. Please stand up son and tell us more about yourself." Mrs. Allen smiled warmly towards the new student.

Standing up, the spikey haired student cleared his throat and began introducing himself.

"The name is Jamez. That's with a "Z" not an "S"." He winked towards the female students and Miranda rolled her eyes. Well, I'm 18 and I live with my mom. I've actually been living here for awhile now, but I had to find a new school because I got expelled from my last one." He grinned while saying. "Yeah, I guess that's it." Jamez took his seat and looked towards the teacher smiling.

"Okay, thank you Jamez. Now students, I hope you all welcome Jamez into his new school and please do show him around. Jamez, would you mind coming here so I can fill you in on what you have missed?"

Lizzie watched the boy as he made his way towards the teacher's desk.

"Wow, isn't he hot? Like seriously check him out!" Lizzie's smile reached all the way towards her eyes and Miranda never saw her hung over a guy since Ethan.

"You gotta be shittin me. You can't be serious Lizzie. He looks like he slept in a trash can last night."

"Dude, I happen to find the rugged look very sexy." Lizzie replied.

"Oh yeah? Since when little Miss. Pink nail polish." Miranda laughed as she pointed towards Lizzie's well done nails.

"Yeah whatever" Lizzie giggled. "Don't you think he's hot though? I mean look at the rebellious look he has. Damn, he's such a badass."

"Lizzie you're not even into those types of guys. Come on, don't be a poser now. You were always good at being yourself. Why the sudden change? Just because you're feeling left behind? That's no reason to get caught up with the wrong type of people." Miranda whispered harshly. She didn't want to hurt Lizzie's feelings, but there was no other way.

"Piss off Miranda. For one thing, you don't even know him. Way to fucking judge. You of all people should know that what counts comes from the inside. No you know what this is about? You're just feeling a bit uneasy that Jamez looks cooler then your Jason! I mean there's one thing to dress punk Miranda, but it's another to actually be punk! You tell me who the damn poser is now." As Lizzie spoke she felt her cheeks getting hotter by the minute and she felt as if she were going to blow.

"Lizzie what the hell would you know? You don't even listen to rock music anyway! God don't tell me you'll start pretending about that too. And don't even bring Jason into this because it has nothing to do with him. I know you're angry and I'm sorry, but you can't blame anyone for your loveless life!" As soon as the words left her mouth, she instantly regretted them. She knew she hurt Lizzie's feelings.

"Whatever Miranda. Think what you want. All I did was tell you that I found him attractive. Just because he's not Jason doesn't mean he's not good. Just drop the subject now, I'm done discussing it."

"Fine by me Lizzie."

Both friends ended their conversation there. Miranda pulled out a book to read for the remainder of the time and Lizzie caught up on some homework. Both girls pretended to be deep in concentration, but they were really fuming on the inside. Each had swear words running around in their minds and they knew that this fight was a childish middle school fight.

All the while, Jamez stared at Lizzie. "Hmm, she's cute" He smiled to himself and began humming "Cigaro" by System of a down.

_I luff you all! Hope you enjoyed this one. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Color me tickled pink )_

_Soo sorry for taking a long time to update. My computer mouse broke and so I had to go to the pet shop to buy a new one. Teehee. I hope this chapter appeals to you all. It won't be much...But whatever, maybe it'll help to understand my new characters more. Oh and an apology in advance. Sorry if I misspell anything or if my words are scattered. I can't think clearly and I have so much homework, but I really would like to continue this story. So keep the reviews coming. You knooow you luff meh!_

The bright lights above his head made things seem lighter. The windows were open a crack to let in a fresh scent and a cool breeze. Sitting alone in the cafeteria was never appealing to Jamez. He enjoyed the company of others. But seeing as he didn't know anyone yet, he knew he would be alone for awhile. He watching observantly as students went to different lunch tables with their trays. He noticed that everyone had their own little group and that no one mingled beyond that. He could easily point out where the cheerleaders sat and where the jocks sat. He also pinpointed where the geeks and nerds sat, all alone in a corner table. But even they seemed to be having more fun then Jamez. They snorted milk out of their noses making lame jokes. Even if they were geeks...they still had each other.

Jamez looked down at his tray. Macaroni and cheese...That seemed held together by glue, a hard bagel and some fruit juice. Looking disgusted, he decided it would be best to dispose of this nasty cafeteria food. He watching in awe as his peers seemed to not notice the disgusting food. They just kept shoveling it in their mouths as if it were the best thing on earth. Holding back a gag, he turned his gaze towards the cheerleaders. He focused his intense grey eyes on Clair.

'Hmm...She's a hottie' he thought smugly.

Jamez then turned his attention towards Kate. She was sitting down and chatting up a storm with her friends. She didn't notice that Jamez was eyeing her hot pink thong that was visible above her jeans. Jamez smiled to himself.

'Well, I guess we know who the slut of the school is. I don't see why though...She isn't very attractive." Jamez surprised himself with this thought. He was always attracted to the slutty girls. But for some reason he was semi attracted to a girl named Lizzie. Remembering about Lizzie all of a sudden, he quickly looked around the cafeteria for her. No sign of her...

Jamez figured that she was probably outside on the lawn eating with that Spanish girl. Jamez had thought she was pretty too, but took quick notice in the way she looked at him...Like he were a bug that needed to be killed...Fast.

Pulling out his keys, Jamez wondered if his mom was home yet. The school day had ended quicker then expected. He didn't do much work, seeing as he was new and all. He was happy though. That Lizzie chick was in another one of his classes, Media studies. Jamez quietly opened the door and stepped inside his cold house. The wood floor was dirty with tracked in mud and dirt from the previous day. Which meant his mom hadn't bothered to clean today. He made his way towards the kitchen and his stomach flopped as he tried to smell if anything was cooking. The kitchen was empty and the stove was cold with no pots of food on it. Jamez sighed and pulled open the fridge. A head of a lettuce, Some cheese, peanut butter, and a half a carton of milk.

"Fucking useless" Jamez muttered to himself.

Jamez entered the living room and grew angry at the sight of it. Tissue paper was scattered everywhere and old pizza boxes still lay visible. Up on top of the big oak table in the middle of the room lay old magazines and about five empty vodka bottles. He turned his attention towards the couch and saw his mother sleeping soundly.

"Fuck...Mom wake up. Mom?" Jamez grew frustrated as his mother kept sleeping.

Giving up quickly, Jamez ran up the stairs to his room. Turning on his stereo, be blared his music loudly...Hoping to wake up his good for nothing mother in the process. Going into his closet, he rummaged around for a bit until he found what he was looking for. He held in his hand a small clear baggy with grass.

'The good shit'. He thought smiling to himself. He remembered the guy that sold this to him said it was the best grass in the world and that he grew it himself.

Pulling out some wraps from his drawer he began making a joint. When he was finished making two, he cracked his window open and lit one. He took a long drag on the joint, smelling the sweet smoke. He tried holding it in as long as he could...Savoring it. He knew you could get high quicker that way. Taking more long drags on the sweet smelling grass, he suddenly felt light headed and weightless. He laid back on his bed and continued getting high.

Lizzie pushed her key into the lock and pushed the door open. Her mom quickly greeted her and then went back to getting supper ready. Pushing past Matt who was sitting on the stairs putting on his shoes, she quickly ran up the steps and logged on to MSN. Nobody was really on yet, seeing as no one really went home right away after school...But she had nothing better to do. She was supposed to go to the Digital Bean after school with Miranda and them...But she didn't want to face her, or her stupid boyfriend. So she quickly ran home in fear of bumping into them. She knew that they were good friends and would probably wait for her before ordering. But whatever, Lizzie didn't care, they could wait as long as they wanted. She had no interest in being there. She decided to make an entry in her online journal. She had a real notebook that she kept entries in as well. But the online one was mostly for when she was too lazy to write. She thought about what to write...She decided to just write about how her day went.

_Dear journal_

_Today was pretty normal I suppose. Except for the fact that this total hottie came into my class. He's new here and omg he's sooooo hot. He's in two of my classes...Photography and Media studies. Gosh I just can't wait until tomorrow to see him again! I really have to build up the nerve to talk to him. But he seems really easy to talk to. He's pretty quiet and doesn't have any friends yet. I'm hoping he'll become my friend...Then like who knows, maybe he'll become more. He looks like the total rebel. Like fuck is he ever sexy. He wears this awesome looking leather jacket. The thing I like most about him is his eyes. They are this intense grey that just pierces through my soul. I know this is just a crush and all, but I really feel like I'm falling for him. I mean I saw Kate flaunting her shit in front him and he didn't even seem to take notice! He just kept on walking like she didn't even matter. I like that about him. But it also worries me...I mean if Kate isn't hot enough for him, then who's to say that I'M even hot enough for him? I'm kinda hoping that looks don't matter much to him. I mean I know I'm pretty I guess...I look decent. I just hope he isn't expecting some beauty queen. It just feels like he's something new in my dull life. Something to excite me and make me live. I hate waking up every morning not wanting to go to school. But now that he's here, I feel so happy that I'm actually looking forward to tomorrow. I just hope everything works out for the better, and I seriously hope that he's my type. Miranda says that he isn't my type and that he's bad. Honestly journal, how the hell does she know that? She just saw his appearance and then immediately rights him off as a bad boy. God she made me so fucking angry today. She had no right to do that. But I think it's because she's jealous or whatever. She has no reason to be though...I mean she has Jason. I know this is totally wrong to think...but I'm starting to think that she just wants to be the only girl in our group with a boyfriend. I'm realizing now that maybe she wants me to be unhappy. But then again, what if I'm wrong? I've been Miranda's friend for so long, and to be honest...I don't want to lose her. Oh god what do I do? I wish someone could help me with these stupid problems. Maybe it's just best to not think about it. Oh and journal...In my last entry I mentioned that Gordo smelled like cigarettes. Well, I got my proof. I saw him smoking today at lunch time before he came to sit with me. Miranda was most likely off some where with Jason and I couldn't find Gordo. So I went looking for him and I saw him smoking in front of the school. I'm going to talk to him tomorrow. This isn't like him and I know he's probably just doing it to be cool and fit in. I never thought he'd be one to do that. He hasn't changed much, but his mood has been different ever since Tess dumped him last year. She was no good anyway. She's not even worth my time...All I know is that she broke his heart. I just hope I can help him quit this smoking business. It's no good. God listen to me, I sound like a goody good. Lol...I should really lighten up...Go with the flow more often. Maybe with this new guy I have a chance of doing that...Oh well, I won't know today...I'll have to wait until tomorrow at school. That's all I can type right now journal. My dinner is done. Ciao! I promise to write more tomorrow!_


	6. Chapter 6

Lizzie entered the French fry smelling hallway and breathed in the deep scent. Monday was always bad, but that didn't make Tuesdays any better. Turning the corner she made eye contact with Miranda briefly, who was standing in front of her locker chatting with Jason. Lizzie lowered her head and kept walking without looking up until she reached her own locker. Fumbling with her lock, her fingers felt like jelly and she had a hard time getting the right combination. At last the lock unlocked and she was able to retrieve her books. Peeking at her locker mirror, she looked at her reflection in awe. She did well today, she woke up early to have enough time to take a shower and dress with style. Her brown hair was freshly washed and framed her face. Not being one for make up, she decided that a little pink blush to give her skin some color couldn't hurt. She also decided to add some black eye liner which made her eyes seem big and bold. Looking in the small mirror, she applied some fruity lip gloss and smiled at herself. 'Perfect' she thought. Looking down at her wardrobe, she was very happy with the choice she had made today. She had chosen to wear tight black jeans slung low on her hips. On the upper part of her body, she wore a small little tank top that showed the world her belly button. Closing her locker and locking it, she saw a boy she didn't know walking by ...he was obviously very intrigued by the way she looked. Lizzie smiled towards the boy and thought 'I look better than perfect today...I look hella sexy!'

Walking by Miranda and Jason again, Lizzie began strutting down the hall like a model. She was glad that Miranda and Jason took immediate notice. She heard Jason whisper "Is that Lizzie?" to Miranda. She focused on trying to hear Miranda's response.

"Yeah that's Lizzie. I have a feeling she dressed that way to catch the attention of a certain someone." Miranda spoke the last part loudly so Lizzie could hear.

Lizzie turned around to say something back to Miranda, but then thought better of it. She just simply smiled and turned around to keep walking.

"Manda, are you and Lizzie fighting or something? You can tell me hun." Jason watched his girlfriends face as she was arguing with herself in her mind on weather or not to tell him.

"It's nothing...She just got all pissed at me because of this new guy. She's all into him and she doesn't even know him, I'm just afraid...I don't know...Its stupid, I just don't want her getting hurt." Miranda looked up into his eyes hoping that maybe the answer was there.

Cupping her chin in his big warm hands, Jason kissed her lightly on the tip of her nose. "Baby if you're worried for her, then maybe you should talk to her. You two have been friends for so long...And I can't tell you what to do, but your friendship with her isn't worth giving up on."

Miranda smiled up at her boyfriend and leaned in for a kiss.

"You always know what to say...You're so perfect. I'm so glad I met you." Miranda cooed in his ear.

Feeling the heat from her lips, it sent tingles down his spine. Miranda then lightly began to lick his ear delicately. 'Oh my god...I can't believe she's doing this right in the middle of the hallway.' Jason thought. Feeling his member grow hard he bent his head down and began nuzzling her soft neck. Sucking at her neck he heard soft little moans and whimpers escape through her soft lips.

"Oh Jason..." Miranda realized she let the words escape a bit too loudly. Looking around she realized that people were glancing towards them and some were giggling.

"Hey babe, why don't we continue this after school at my house?" Miranda whispered lustfully into his ear.

"It's a date sexy." Jason smiled down at his beloved and secretly thanked Lizzie for this amazing hookup.

Hearing the last bell, Miranda placed her hand in Jason's and they began their short journey to first period class.

**_REWIND_ **

Jamez was walking alone on an abandoned street. Then all of a sudden the street lights lit up. He felt scared at that moment because the street lights exposed him and made him vulnerable. Crossing the street slowly he stopped in the middle because he thought he saw a dark figure approaching. Standing in awe and confusion, the dark figure came closer and closer with every thudding step. Eventually...when the dark figure was close enough, Jamez peered into his face and realized with a shock that it was his father. Feeling a smile spread across his lips, he was about to run towards him and throw his arms around him. He had always waited for the day when his father would come back to him...And finally, he was here. Running with arms wide open (like in a bad commercial), Jamez couldn't wait to wrap his arms around his dad and hug him...To actually feel him. But he stopped suddenly in mid-run as his father opened his trench coat and fingered a black metallic gun. Fear creeping into his heart, Jamez' smile had vanished and his heart pounded fiercely in his chest. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a shrill loud scream. He looked up towards the buildings along the street. He knew it belonged to his mother. But all he could see was empty balconies. "What did you do to mom?" Jamez yelled towards his now smiling father. He watched in confusion and fright as his father pulled out the gun from underneath his jacket. Jamez stood with fear as his father aimed the gun at his heart. "Dad...Please, Oh god don't shoot me...I don't want to die!" Jamez spat out like a little child. He felt helpless as his dad's face lit up with amusement.

"You know what you have to do son..." His dad's cold words bit through Jamez's heart as he watched his father pull the trigger. The pain hit him almost instantly and Jamez collapsed feeling his own blood surround him. He looked up, tears streaming down his face, as his father turned around and walked away.

Jamez awoke with a start, sweat trickling down his back and neck. The same damn nightmare again. How long was this going to happen? For a year now, it was always the same dream. Getting out of bed, Jamez opened his drawer and pulled out a bottle of painkillers. Popping two into his mouth, he drank the glass of water that had been sitting on his night table. He could still hear the gun shot ringing in his ears and his head ached with pain. Flopping back down on his bed, he stared up at his ceiling. His curtains were opened slightly and the sun bounced off his walls...Making his room feel safe. But Jamez knew better. He knew what he had hiding in his room, knew that he would be put away for a long time if the cops found out. 'How the fuck did I get in this deep?' He thought to himself. He was apart of something dangerous. He saw people die or being beaten brutally, many times by his own hand. This sort of lifestyle always made him feel powerful, he was after all...The one in charge. But at times like this, he felt lost. Being in a "safe" room was unusual to him. He liked living on the edge and surprising people. His people often thought he went too far at times. But he loved putting fear in their eyes; it let them know who the one in charge was. Sitting up now, he glanced towards his clock and realized that he should have left twenty minutes ago. "Fuck! I'm gonna be late now." Jumping off his bed, Jamez got dressed quickly. Throwing on an old pair of faded jeans and a black t-shirt, he quickly glanced in the mirror and decided that his hair needed gel. Opening his door, the smell of cigarettes hit him almost instantly. His mother was awake and already chain smoking. Breathing in the deep odor, he quickly made his way down the small hall towards the washroom. He was instantly disgusted with what he saw. Used Kleenex was all around the sink with puddles of water surrounding them. Toothpaste was squirted out of its tube and left a green smear over the counter. Looking into the water spotted mirror, Jamez looked with disgust at his reflection. 'Why the hell do you care if you're late for school?' He asked himself. 'It's not like you're even going any where in education...Besides, you hate school.'

Squirting the clear gel into his hands, he ran his finger tips through his hair and began spiking it. After reaching the right height and observing his hair to make sure it was perfect, he washed his hands and made his way downstairs. After almost stumbling over a trash bag filled to the max, Jamez inhaled the scent of nothing but cigarette smoke. Entering the small kitchen, he saw his mother hunched over the kitchen table in an old pale pink robe. A cigarette dangled loosely from her yellow fingers, and her hair from the back look like a tangled birds nest. Making his way slowly around the small round table, Jamez pulled out a chair and sat in front of his mother. Her pale face was a weird pasty white and her tangled blonde hair stood up all bushy. Lifting her pale blue eyes, she met her sons gaze and decided to break the ice. "You're going to be late for school if you don't get a move on boy"

"I know that mother, what's for breakfast?"

"The hell? You want breakfast? Boy you're old enough to make your own breakfast."

"I just thought that maybe for once you would cook something instead of me always having to fend for myself." Jamez tried to keep his voice down, but the anger that was boiling in the pit of his stomach began to bubble with disgust.

"Oh god kid, don't play the pity card here. We both know you can fend for yourself. I know what you been doing boy! You're going to get taken away you hear me? Just you wait and see what happens to ya, I won't be here to help ya you can count on that." His mother got up and wobbled over to the living room where she plopped herself down on the couch. The little journey to the couch made her chest heave and she began coughing. Reaching for the remote on the table, she clicked on the television. With the images running across the screen, the women slowly forgot about her son sitting at the kitchen table.

Walking on the sidewalk, Jamez turned up his CD walkman and ignored the birds and the sunshine. The sunlight was never his best element. He worked best in the dark...Where no one could witness his misdeeds. Picking up his pace, the high school came into view and he sighed deeply. This school sucked and he knew it. The students were a bunch of preps that didn't know shit about the outside world. If they ever found out about his reputation, then he would surely get expelled. His mother would freak, which is why he had to try and keep this part of his life sane and normal. He had to make this work. He knew he needed some form of education incase his private life fell apart. But not only did he need it for surviving, he needed it to feel normal. He wasn't even twenty but he already felt like he was living the life of an old fat pervert...The ones that wear suits and have big classy jobs. He had been working with those types of men for about a year now. Every week or month, a new customer arrived. They were always the same pretty much, never shy about what they wanted...or what type they wanted. Usually he always had the same customers, which pleased him because he knew he could trust them. They wouldn't breathe a word to anyone...They knew he had evidence against them; Evidence that would put them away for a very long time. Once in awhile he got the weird kinky customers, the ones that liked it weird and hard. He liked those ones the best, they paid a sweet dollar and usually threw in some crack. Which was his best drug in getting the girls...---

The bell rang suddenly pulling Jamez out of his thoughts. "fuck this to hell!" Jamez yelled loudly as he ran the rest of the way towards the school.

Lizzie sat in first period class and pulled out a piece of lined paper and a pink pen. Mr. Aleck was droning on and on about their upcoming test and was going through a review. She knew she should have been checking her notes and writing the ones that she had missed. But her mind was clouded over with lust and she decided to write a little letter to Jamez. She planned on slipping it through his locker at lunch time, or maybe she would even summon up the courage to give it to him in second period Photography. She hadn't really decided yet. Tapping her shoe against her desk leg, she began writing her little letter.

_Dear Jamez_

_Hey there stranger. I hope you're enjoying yourself at your new school. I know it seems kind of boring, but I promise it'll get better. So I was just wondering if you had anyone to hang out with at lunch time. I would love to show you around the school if no one has done that yet. If you're interested, meet me near the office at 11:30. I'll show you around or we can have lunch on the lawn if you like. I would really like to get to know you a little better. _

_Love Lizzie._

Lizzie smiled down at her pink ink writing and folded the paper neatly. Pressing it to her lips, she kissed it gently for luck. Tucking the letter away safely in her purse, she decided that she didn't even want to be in class. She thought about asking to use the washroom, but then just not come back. She knew a lot of students did that, but sometimes they got caught, so she thought against it. Instead she pulled out another piece of paper and began drawing. She ended up drawing a heart with the initials L and J in the middle. Smiling to herself, she could feel that this one was real. Not just some crush...She felt like she knew Jamez, like he was a lost puppy just waiting to be rescued. Lizzie was so caught up in the moment that she didn't notice Larry peering over her shoulder.

"So who's the "J" belong to?" Larry asked grinning.

"None of your damn business Larry" Lizzie shot back at him. She quickly hid her drawing paper in her desk.

"Oh come on Lizzie, remember when we went out? It wasn't so bad, so now I just want to know who the new love of your life is" Larry leaned in closer, breathing against her cheek.

"Gah Larry, you're such a freak. How long ago did we date? Like years ago! God just forget about it"

Seeing the hurt spread over Larry's face, Lizzie felt instantly guilty. She always had a lid on her temper, even when it came to Larry. They were on friendly terms and even though people thought he was geeky and annoying, she never thought that about him. Trying to make him feel better, Lizzie quickly changed the subject.

"Hey besides Larry...I thought you had the hots for ...Ooo what was her name...ummm" Lizzie looked towards Larry for some sort of hint.

"Oh you mean Helga?"

"Yeah! Helga! So..Like how's it going with her and all?" Lizzie looked up at his pale face and noticed that it had turned pink. She couldn't help but smile herself.

"Well...I don't want to toot my own horn, but we're going to the star trek convention together on Friday. You know Lizzie, I finally met the perfect girl! I mean she's pretty, she likes science fiction, and she also loves broccoli!" Larry's grin spread across his face revealing how happy he was.

"Well I'm happy for you Larry...I truly am"

"Larry and Lizzie, please pay attention. I won't be able to help you guys during this test, so I suggest you begin writing down some notes" Mr. Aleck snapped at them. The young teacher sported a nice looking dress shirt that was unbuttoned at the top revealing a little bit of chest hair. Lizzie, now looking at him, realized how sexy her teacher was. But she knew she would be nuts if she ended up having a crush on her History teacher! So she pushed her thoughts out of her mind and quickly apologized for interrupting the class. After apologizing she could hear snickers from the back of the classroom. Turning around she saw Kate looking at her.

"I doubt Lizzie even needs to write down notes. She's like the biggest geek ever! I mean she doesn't even go on dates, all she does is stay at home and study every night!" Kate whispered loudly to some red head girl sitting beside her.

The red head then eyed Lizzie, she looked her up and down and then replied to Kate "Like totally, what a loser"

Both girls began giggling and continued on whispering. As Lizzie turned back around, all of a sudden a big paper ball bounced off the top of her head. Turning back around again, this time her face red with anger, the girls at the back of the class room began giggling at her again.

"You bitch, leave me the hell alone Kate" Lizzie whispered harshly towards them.

"What the fuck did she just say to me?" Kate asked the red head friend.

"Umm I think she said for you to leave her alo" –

"Ugh I know what she said!" Kate barked angrily at her dumb friend.

Looking at Lizzie with disgust, she gave her a smug look then stuck up her middle finger. Lizzie rolling her eyes turned her focus back on the blackboard, where notes were being scribbled down. Not wanting to write any notes, she decided to just sit there and wait for the bell. As the time neared 10:10, she began to get nervous because next period class started in five minutes.

Sighing deeply with anticipation, she began studying the clock. She knew that watching it only made it go slower, but apart of her didn't want second period to arrive. Once that bell rang, that meant no more being nervous...She had to actually talk to Jamez in order for anything to happen. She liked him a lot already, and she was willing to talk to him. She WANTED this more then anything.

But did she really want to be with him? Or was he just an escape?

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! I welcome criticism as well, teehee. _


	7. Chapter 7

The bell rang. Students began filing out of the classroom. Breathing in deeply, Lizzie exited the classroom and made her way to Photography. Never her favorite class, for obvious reasons, but today was different. She was hyped, and she couldn't wait for class to begin. Walking down the hallway, she saw Kate and Ethan talking near the lockers. Kate took notice of her and stared daggers at Lizzie's head. Ethan, obviously intrigued by Lizzie's new choice of wardrobe, looked past Kate and continued to watch Lizzie as she walked by them.

"Daaamn, Lizzie is smokin today!"

"Ugh shut up Ethan! She is not. She's so ugly. She really tries too hard, don't ya think babe? I mean…You think I'm sexier right Ethan?" Kate narrowed her eyes and looked expectantly at Ethan. "Right Ethan!" She barked a little louder.

"Totally babe, no one even touches your beauty. Now how's we go outside and see if we can get a hold of some green?"

"Fine, but you're paying this time"

Lizzie stopped in front of her class door. She peeked inside the little window in the door, and noticed that no one was there yet, except for Mrs. Allen who was arranging new bottles of photo developer. Turning the knob quietly, she entered the classroom and made her way to her seat. She quickly glanced towards Jamez's seat, to make sure that he didn't just magically appear. Settling herself down and placing her book bag on top of the long table, she nervously clasped and unclasped her hands in her lap. She noticed in the hallway that Ethan had watched her walk by, her new clothes obviously had some good affect. The truth was, that these clothes weren't even new. The tank top, was actually pretty old. It didn't look it, but it did look small on her…which was why Lizzie chose to wear it. The jeans were given to her as a birthday present from Miranda. Lizzie loved the pants, but never wore them much because they slung too low and whenever she bent down, her crack would show, or worse…Her white cotton underwear. So, she had decided that it would be best to wear a thong underneath. Not for anyone to see of course, but to make sure that her underwear was hidden, incase she had to bend over. And even if anyone did see it, then it wouldn't be a big deal because most girls showed their thongs.

She felt powerful. Never before had she caught Ethan's attentions like that. They were always friends, but Lizzie used to have a major childish crush on him. She never built up the courage to tell him, but she had asked him out a couple of times. But unfortunately, it was always Kate that won over Ethan. But at least now he knew what he was missing out on, because there was no way in hell that Lizzie would ever go back to crushing on that one celled buffoon. Years of rejection taught Lizzie a great deal of lessons. One: Never cry over a boy, because they just aren't worth the tears and pain. Two: Never change yourself for a boy. And Three: Never take them back if and when they screw up royally.

Lizzie heard the front door open quietly, and watched as Miranda silently made her way towards her seat beside Lizzie.

"Hey Lizzie" Miranda said cautiously.

"Oh hey Miranda"

"We're cool right? No hard feelings?" Miranda asked, silently slipping into her seat.

"Oh yah, sure…don't worry about it Miranda"

"You alright? You seem distracted."

"What? Oh…um no, haha I'm just eager to get started"

Miranda sighed and looked towards the door, where Lizzie's gaze was fixed. She knew Lizzie was looking out for Jamez.

"So Lizzie" Miranda turned in her seat and faced her best friend. "Wanna eat out on the lawn today? Just the two of us?"

"Hmm well actually, I'm supposed to help Miss. Lipski organize those donated books…You know the ones we got the town to donate? Sorry…she asked me to help this morning, and I couldn't say no."

"Oh, don't worry about it. How about tomorrow then?" Miranda noticed that Lizzie was no longer looking at her, but was steadily eyeing Jamez as he swiftly made his way to his seat.

"Lizzie? How about tomorrow" Miranda repeated.

"Oh yeah, sure whatever Miranda." Lizzie replied, obviously distracted.

As other kids began to fill the class room, Mrs. Allen wrote on the board a list of small projects that were still due. She quickly told the class to finish all projects by next month at least and hand them in to be marked. After finishing her speech, she went off to help a student in the dark room, leaving Miranda, Lizzie, Jamez, and a few other students alone in the class room.

"So which photographer do you want to pick for our project? I was thinking Cindy Sherman. I was looking at some of her photos online and they are so creepy and … "

"Hey Miranda…I'll be right back okay?"

"But Lizzie…I was in the middle of… " Before Miranda could finish, Lizzie slipped out of her seat and slowly and silently walked over to Jamez's desk.

Miranda watched in silence as she saw Lizzie quietly slip a small piece of paper on his desk. She then pretended to go get a Kleenex before making her way back to her seat. When she sat down beside Miranda again, she pulled out a novel and opened it in front of her face.

From behind her novel, she whispered to Miranda.

"Is he reading it!"

"Ugh yeah, he is…he's looking over here" Miranda replied to the novel

"Oh my gosh…Is he smiling? Or does he look disgusted? Tell me…" Lizzie asked nervously.

"Umm…well I don't know…it looks like he's smiling."

"wow! Oh my gosh, my heart is racing." Lizzie said, removing the novel from in front of her face.

Seeing her face, Miranda realized that her best friends face was flushed pink and her eyes were sparkling. _Maybe Lizzie really does like this guy…and being a good friend, I really should be more supportive. But…ugh there's something about him that doesn't seem normal…_

Pushing her bad thoughts away, Miranda forced a smile and turned her attention towards Lizzie.

"So what did that little piece of paper say?" Miranda asked, trying to sound interested and non-judgemental.

"It just asked if he wanted…" Lizzie quickly remembered her lie to Miranda. "If he wanted to um add me to his MSN…So I could chat to him after school." Lizzie felt terrible for lying to Miranda…but she knew her best friend wouldn't understand or accept the truth.

"Oh cool" Replied Miranda

_Asking if he wants to add her to MSN? That seems a bit weird, _Miranda thought. _But then again, it is Lizzie…She likes to take things extremely slow. Oh well, there's no harm in chatting over MSN. _

"So you were saying about our project?" Lizzie beamed at Miranda.

Forcing another smile, Miranda saw how happy Lizzie was.

"Well I was thinking we could do it on Cindy Sherman. Most of her photos are creepy."

"Sounds good" Lizzie replied.

It was so obvious to Miranda that Lizzie was in another world.

As Lizzie tuned in and out of her conversation with Miranda, she silently counted the minutes until lunch time. _God…why does time seem to slow down when you want it to speed up, _Thought Lizzie. _Sigh…If only lunch were sooner._

Sorry for such a short chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, I love them.


End file.
